Return to Heartland
by Classicgurl123
Summary: the ganag comes back together at heartland for a reunion
1. Return to Heartland

It is in the early morning hour and Ty walks into his and Amy's house that they had brought just a few years earlier, he had been on call the night and had been up all night with a sick horse, as he sets his bag down and keys on the table by the door the phone rings

Ty goes over and picks up the phone to hear Jacks voice on the other end sounding rather excited

"Hey jack how ya doing?" he said hoping this would be a quick phone call so he could go to sleep

"Pretty good, now listen, Mallory is coming home from University next weekend and she has some type of big news, and Lou and Peter are coming in for the weekend with the twins and I was wondering if you, Amy and the little ones would be interested in coming up and we could have a family get together"

"Well I'll run it by Amy, I'm sure she would love to come"

"Well good well I'll be planning on seeing y'all then, oh and tell my little princess happy birthday from her great grandpa"

"Will do Jack"

"Oh and son, do you look as bad as you sound, cause ya sound like hell"

"It was a long night I'll talk to ya later"

"see ya soon"

Ty kicked himself as he hung up the phone, with everything going on in the past weeks he had completely forgot that today was his oldest daughter Marion's 6th birthday, he headed up the stairs looking in on the kids before making his final decent to his and Amy's bedroom, when he opened the bedroom door he stopped in the doorway and looked at the lump under the covers, he reminded himself everyday of how lucky he was to have such a beautiful wife and mother to his children and to think at one point he had almost let all of this slip away, he barely got out of his work clothes and into some pajama pants that were laying on the floor before he fell into his side of the bed as soon as he laid down Amy rolled over and opened her eyes

"It's about time you got home" she said jokingly

"It was a long night, oh and jack just called"

Amy looks at him intently "and what did he say? Ty?"

She hits Ty's arm from where he's been starting to dose off

Ty jolts awake and looks at her "huh?"

Amy gives him a look "you were going to tell me what grandpa said"

"oh yea, he said something about Mallory coming in having some big news and Lou and Peter are bringing the twins in and they were wondering if we wanted to come"

"I'd love that" Amy says excited

"Can I go to sleep now?" Ty says closing his eyes

"Yea" Amy says as she lays her head on his chest as she falls back asleep

A few hours later around 9 in the morning Ty and Amy's bedroom door cracks open and a little girl sticks her head in the door she looks over in Amy and Ty's direction "Mommy, Daddy"

Amy lifts her head off of Ty's chest, Ty lifts up "What's wrong honey?" he says half asleep

Amy looks at him "don't worry baby, get some sleep I'll handle it" Ty lays back down on the pillow and Amy looks in their little girls direction "What is it Marion?"

Marion looks at her "is it time for my party yet?"

Amy gives her a look "not yet honey, come on I'll fix y'all some breakfast though" She gets out of bed and chases Marion in a playful way out of their room

A few days later Ty brings some suitcases down from upstairs as Amy is trying to get the kids out the door and fusing at them as she's running them out the door "Come on guys lets go" the kids run out the door as she gives a frustrated look in their direction as they get in the back seat of the car Ty walks up behind her and gives her a kiss on the cheek "lets hit the road"


	2. Back at Heartland

Lou and Peter come through the door of Jacks house as a little boy and girl runs past them Lou looks at them "Ethan, Emily come on slowdown"

Peter rubs her shoulders and he pulls her into a hug from behind "come on honey it was a four hour car trip let them run some of their energy out"

Ethan and Emily run through the doorway into the living room where Jack is sitting

Jack laughs as they jump onto his lap "There's my rugrats" he pulls them into a hug

The kids continue to talk at a mile a minute as Lou and Peter walk into the living room

Jack looks up and sees Lou "there's my girl" he looks at Ethan and Emily "ok guys let your old grandpa get up and give your mom a hug" Ethan and Emily get up as Jack gets up and gives Lou a hug than stands back and looks at her "how is one of my favorite girls?"

Lou smiles back at him "I'm doing good grandpa, where's everybody else at?"

Jack looks at her but he can get a word out Mallory comes through the door "is anyone home?"

Lou yells out "We're in here Mallory?"

Mallory walks into the room "Hey guys"

Jack goes up and gives her a hug "hey stranger"

Mallory looks around "Where are Amy and Ty at?"

Jack looks at her "Well Amy called and said they were on they were almost here an hour ago

Amy walks in the door and overhears him "And we would have been if it wasn't for Mr. Shortcut" she walks in the room holding her youngest daughter Samantha in her arms

Jack walks over to her and gives her a hug and kisses Samantha on the fore head "there's two of my other girls"

Lou looks at Amy "Where's Ty at?"

Ty walks in holding Marion with one hand and John with the other and trying to juggle luggage "trying to referee"

Amy looks at Marion and John "guys y'all have got to stop this arguing" she looks over at Jack "they've been fighting the whole way here grandpa"

Jack looks at her "well I think I know something that will help" he looks at Marion "come over here little princess"

Marion runs over to him and he picks her up and carry's her out the door "I've got something to show you" he takes her out the door and starts to walk towards the horse barn followed by Amy and Ty

Jack carries Marion in the barn and takes her over to a stale with a white horse in it "this is scooter Marion"

Marion looks at the horse "she's so pretty great grandpa"

Jack looks at her "now that your six years old, your around the same age that your mom and your aunt Lou were when we gave them their first horse and two years ago when Evan and Emily turned six they got Star and Thunder, and now Scooter is all yours, happy birthday sweetheart"

Marion gives jack a kiss on the cheek "I love it great grandpa" behind them Ty and Amy smile as Ty hugs Amy from the back "see that face, I've never seen more of you in her than right now" Amy smiles back at him as he kisses her

Later that evening Ty is in the kitchen Jack looks at him from the kitchen table "so how is work going?"

Ty turns around and looks at Jack "it's been so rough lately Jack I mean I've on night calls almost every night, Marion and John have been arguing like dogs and cats lately and Samantha's been having on and off nightmares and between all of this I feel like Amy and I are just growing apart, we've barely had Any time for just us"

Jack looks at him "you know, you sound almost exactly like Peter did when I talked to him earlier but I think I have a solution" Ty looks at him "I'm listening" Jack continues "Well I could watch the kids tomorrow night and you, Amy, Lou and Peter could go out on the town just the four of you"

Ty turns to look at Jack "I couldn't ask you to do that, have you met our kids much less Evan and Emily"

Jack looks at him with a stern face "hey look I have years of wisdom in the area of kids I'm pretty sure I can handle five kids for a few hours besides" he stands up and walks over to where Ty is standing "I remember how stressful it was to be a parent" Ty looks at him "ok we'll go"

Jack smiles at him and leaves the room, Ty turns around and looks out the window to see Amy standing at the fence, he walks out the door and joins her at the fence where she's just staring off and puts his arm around her waist "what's on your mind?"

Amy looks at him "I don't know just being here, I never realized how much I've missed this place" Ty turns her around to look straight at him "I know I've missed it too" they turn back around and staring back off at the sunset


	3. Date Night

The next morning at six Ty and Amy are asleep in Amy's room when Marion comes into their room and jumps on the bed in between them "Come on I want to go see Scooter" she then jumps off the bed and runs out the door Ty and Amy turn into each other and Ty looks at Amy "what ever happened to us being that energetic and being ready to go to see the horses" Amy looks at him "We became parents come on" they get up and start getting ready

Later that morning Jack walks in the kitchen to find Amy and Ty asleep at the kitchen table "wouldn't y'all be more comfortable in your bed"

Ty lifts his head up and opens his eyes "how did we ever have this much energy to get up at 6 am to go check on the horses"

Jack looks at them "and now you know exactly why I never got up early with y'all, did you tell Amy about tonight?"

Amy lifts her head up "Tell Amy about what?"

Jack looks at her "Y'all are going out tonight and I am going to watch the kids"

Amy looks at him "Grandpa we're talking about our kids here"

Ty looks at her "And Lou and Peters, their coming with us"

Amy looks back at Jack "Have you met your great grandkids grandpa?"

"Does no one have faith in me that I can keep five kids under control for a few hours" Amy and Ty both look at him "look you two look like hell, now go get some sleep" Amy and Ty get up from the table and head back to Amy's room

It's about noon and Ty and Amy are snuggled up in bed when someone comes running by the door Ty lifts his head off from where it's been laying on Amy's shoulder "What was that?" Amy looks up at him they then get up and look out the door and see Jack holding Marion and John under his arms and Emily and Ethan running around

Ty looks at Jack "Not as easy as it looks is it Jack?"

Jack looks up at Amy and Ty "Would it kill you two to have a little faith in me"

A little while later Amy and Ty walk into the kitchen still in their sleeping clothes the kids are sitting at the table Ty walks over and pours a cup of coffee and looks at Jack as he takes a sip of coffee he looks at Jack "so you finally got them settled down huh Jack"

Jack looks at him "look their easy to take care of when you show them whose boss" Ty looks at him "yea Jack, sure they are" Jack gives him a look as he walks back over to the table

Amy looks at Jack "where are Lou and Peter at?" Jack looks at her "they went to town, Lou wanted to find a new dress for tonight" Ty puts his hands on Amy shoulders "Oh yea we get a break tonight" Amy smiles up at him "yea hard to believe isn't it" they start to kiss as Marion looks at them "Mommy, Daddy gross" Amy and Ty come out of their kiss and smile at the kids

Later that night Ty and Peter are sitting in the living room with Jack, Peter looks up at Jack "Again thanks Jack for doing this for us" Ty looks at him "yea really Jack this really means a lot to us and the girls" Just then Marion comes running down the stairs and grabs Ty by the hand "daddy come here mommy's ready" Ty gets up and walks out of the living room to Amy wearing a black dress, Marion runs back into the living room as Ty just stands there looking at Amy he starts to walk over to her and hugs her "You look so gorgeous" Amy looks up at him "You don't look so bad yourself handsome" Peter walks out into the hallway "Sorry to interrupt but does anyone know where mine is" just then Lou walks out of the bedroom and Amy and Ty move over to the side as Lou walks up to Peter, Peter looks at her "You look Radiant" Lou looks at him "Why thank you"

Jack walks out into the hallway "Are y'all leaving or not?"

Amy looks at him "We're on our way out, thanks for doing this grandpa" Jack looks at her "oh your welcome sweetheart" they continue to give the kids hugs and telling the kids to behave as Jack push's them out the door

A little while later Amy and Ty are sitting on one side of the table Lou and Peter on the other, Ty looks up "we've been sitting here for two hours, has anyone else noticed that we're incapable of talking about anything other than the kids" Lou smiles and looks up "I think maybe we should just salvage what's left of this night and go home" Amy looks at Ty "yea I really miss the kids" Peter looks at them "ya know what lets go home, should be interesting to see how Jack turned out" With that they get up to leave

A little while later Lou, Peter, Amy and Ty walk back into the house there are toys everywhere and they get there just in time to see Marion and Emily drawing on a sleeping Jacks face, Ty looks at them " guy's what are y'all doing?" Marion looks up "Nothing daddy" the girls giggle as they run out of the room, Ty goes over to the couch and hits Jack on the shoulder waking him up "good job great grandpa" Jack sits up on the couch "huh" Ty just laughs as he walks back over to Amy and they along with Lou and Peter head to their rooms


	4. The Big News

The next morning Jack is on his hands and knees crawling on the floor playing with Samantha when Amy and Ty come out of their room Jack continues to crawl after Samantha as she runs around the living room "Come here little girl" he looks up at Amy and Ty standing in the doorway "oh good morning" he gives a stearn look trying to look tough, Ty looks at him then at Amy "did we bring the camera with us" Jack gives them a look "look you two, I was just trying to keep her entertained"

Amy looks at Jack "yea we heard her start squealing last night and we were almost out of bed and then it stopped"

Jack looks at them "her great grandpa took care of it"

As he stands up Amy gives him a kiss on the cheek "thanks grandpa"

Jack looks at them "yea well you know, figured her parents could use a break"

Ty looks at Amy "Yea that break was quite refreshing"

Peter walks in the house along with Marion "does this belong to y'all, found her making her great escape to the barn"

Amy looks at Marion "you know you're not supposed to go out to the barn by yourself"

Marion looks at her "but mommy I wanted to see scooter"

Jack walks past going to the kitchen "Now where have I heard that before about 23 years ago" Ty starts to laugh as Amy hits him in the arm as he pulls her to his side, Lou comes out of the kitchen "Anybody want breakfast?"

The family is sitting down at the table eating breakfast when Mallory steps through the door, Jack looks up from the table "well hey there haven't seen you around here in a couple days"

Ty looks from the table "Yea Mallory what is this big news you have"

Mallory looks at them "Well actually that's what took me a couple days I had to go back and get the surprise" she looks back out the door "you can come in now" A boy walks through the door. Mallory looks at everyone sitting at the kitchen table "Everyone this is Kyle, my boyfriend"

Amy looks at Mallory "Well that doesn't really sound like big news"

Mallory looks at her "Well this will, this past week we became a little more than just friends"

Lou looks at her "What does that mean?"

Mallory looks at them "Well" she looks at Kyle "here goes nothing" she turns back to the table "we're engaged"

Everybody at the table looks at each other in shock

Later everybody is gathered in the living room Mallory and Kyle, Amy looks up at Mallory "are y'all sure you're old enough to make this decision I mean your only 19"

Mallory looks up at her "Well you and Ty were around the same age when y'all got engaged"

Amy looks at her "yea but the difference is we had a long engagement we waited a couple years, where y'all are set on getting married right away"

Jack looks at them "Mallory your parents cannot possibly agree with this, you have told your parents about this right?"

Mallory looks at him "Well"

Ty looks at her "Mallory you have to tell your parents"

Mallory looks at him "They're going to go ballistic"

Peter looks at her "Like we haven't" Mallory looks at them "well" everyone looks at her as she looks up and at Kyle "well I guess we have to go face the music sometime" Jack opens the door for them "And that time would be now" as Mallory and Kyle are walking out the door Amy looks at Ty "Can you take Samantha I don't feel so good" as she hands Ty Samantha she gets up and runs out of the room, Jack looks up from the door "was it something I said", Lou looks at Ty "what's going on?" Ty looks at her "She's been getting sick a lot lately, she'll be fine" Lou gives him a look as he hands Samantha to her "you know what I'm going to do, I'm just going to go check on her" he gets up and goes down the hallway towards the bathroom

Later that night Ty and Amy are laying in their bed Amy is looking up at the ceiling Ty has his back turned to her she looks over in his direction "honey are you asleep? Ty?"

Ty rolls over and opens his eyes "Well I was, but I figured it was about time for our middle of the night talk"

Amy gives him a smirk, he looks at her "What's on your mind?"

Amy looks at him "I was just thinking about what Mallory was saying today about how we were the around the same age that her and Kyle are, do you ever think we made a mistake, I mean getting married as young as we did" Ty looks over at her "Well I'm not going to say that we didn't have our rough patch's like having Marion right in the middle of my Vet School and right in the middle of your schooling" Amy looks away and Ty pulls her in closer "but look at me" Amy looks up at him "I wouldn't go back and do it any other way" Amy looks up at him "hey but we made a pretty good argument with Mallory" Ty pulls her closer to him "but hey we have experience from our side, by the way you made quite an exit today, you've been getting sick a lot lately, are you sure everything is ok, I mean maybe you should go see the doctor, if not for yourself for me" Amy looks at him "I'm fine I promise, now get some sleep you look exhausted" Ty smiles as he kisses her on the forehead as they snuggle close together and go back to sleep


End file.
